Tattoos & Tears
by phoenixnite
Summary: Nick isn’t the type of person to burden his children with his depression after the death of his second wife. His twenty year old daughter Charlotte moves back in with him and his five year old son, sensing her father's depression.
1. Homecoming

**Summary**

Nick isn't the type of person to burden his children with his depression after the death of his second wife. His twenty year old daughter Charlotte moves back in with him and his five year old son a few months after her death sensing her father isn't dealing with the loss as well as he is letting on.

Don't own CSI (obviously). The only thing I own are my characters.

* * *

Charlotte Stokes was always light on her feet so getting into her fathers house, up the stairs and to his bedroom door undetected was not a difficult task. She cleared her throat. Nick finished pulling his shirt over his head and turned around to see his daughter standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"It's so good to see you too father." She blinked. She never managed to startle him no matter how she tried.

"What I mean is; I thought I was supposed to be picking you up from the airport." Nick asked his daughter looking thoroughly confused.

"And you're just getting ready to leave now?" She asked crossing her arms. "You would have been so late. Am I right in the assumption that you were planning on picking up Carson first."

"Yes Charlotte, as a matter of fact that was the plan."

Charlotte walked over to him and poked him in the chest. "Had my flight not been early I would have been waiting forever."

Nick caught the finger she had poked him with and put it back at her. "How exactly did you get here?"

"I took a cab." Charlotte said in a 'how else would I have gotten here' kind of way.

"Is the cab driver sitting outside waiting to be paid?"

"I'm insulted." She said pushing her father playfully.

"Well you are my daughter."

"And with a role model like you, it's a wonder I turned out right."

"Cute." He ruffled her hair a little which he knew she hated. "Can we go get your brother now?"

"Yes ma'am" Nick answered trying to hug his daughter who he hadn't seen in four months.

She stopped him from hugging her. "Can I have my money back?"

"Excuse me?" Nick asked confused.

"The cab money."

"Excuse me?" Nick repeated.

"No hugs till I get my cab money back," Charlotte looked at him seriously. "I don't have a job father. I'm on a fixed income here, and by fixed income I mean no income other than what you, grandpa and grandma send me."

"Your extorting money from me for hugs?" It was like he couldn't believe his ears.

"Damn right, now gimme."

"Unbelievable," Nick sighed reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. He put $40.00 into her waiting palm and wrapped her in a big hug.

"Pleasure doing business with you sir."

"Your unbelievable."

"I love you too"

* * *

By the time they pulled into the elementary school it was time for the kindergarten class to be let out. Nick decided to wait in the car and sent Charlotte in to get her brother. Walking into the classroom she found a few parents scattered around getting their children ready to leave. Most importantly she found her brother sitting at a table drawing a picture. He was concentrating so hard that he didn't even notice Charlotte behind him.

"I really hope that's for me," she said breaking his concentration.

Carson whipped around so fast Charlotte swore they needed to go get him checked for whiplash.

"Charlie!" The smile on his face could have lit up the world and his big blue eyes shone at her.

"Hey dude." She smiled at her little brother. "Well is that for me?" Carson Nodded and gave his sister the construction paper card. It had a sun on the front and what she could only assume was a drawing of the two of them on the inside. Give him a break, he's five.

"Can you go get your stuff? Dad's waiting for us." He nodded at her and ran off to his cubby.

"Can I help you?" The brunette woman wearing glasses and her hair in a messy bun that had been watching her since she entered the room asked approaching Charlotte.

"No, I'm fine thank you." Charlotte replied not taking her eyes off of her brother who was stuffing his things in his backpack.

"Miss I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The woman said placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm leaving now anyway," Charlotte had to admit she was confused by the woman's hostility but noticed Carson walking over to her so she decided to let it go seeing as how she would be walking out the door in a second anyway. "Ready?" She asked when he returned with his backpack. He nodded a yes and they both began to leave.

"Carson go sit in your seat." The lady told him. "Did you think I was just going to let you walk out of here with someone else's child?"

_Here we go again._Charlotte thought to herself. She had always had a problem with authority figures. They always thought she was up to no good. Of course the half sleeve to tattoos on her left arm and the lip stud didn't help her cause much. "I'm assuming you're his teacher." The woman nodded. "I'm Charlotte Stokes. His sister. Our dad is out in the car waiting for us."

"I'm sorry but I can't just go by your word."

"Then go ask my dad."_Stupid woman. Why do you think I said he's in the car?_

Meanwhile Nick was sitting in his car waiting for his children. _They should not be taking this long. _He looked down to change the radio station and when he popped his head back up he saw his two kids being escorted by his son's teacher. His daughter had a look on her face that told him something had gone wrong.

"Great"

Charlotte didn't say anything. She just walked to the passenger side, lifted her brother into the car and strapped him into his booster seat. Once he was securely in his seat she climbed into the front passenger seat and put her seatbelt on.

"Miss Stewart is everything alright?" Nick asked the woman as she stopped at the driver side window.

"No Mr. Stokes I was just confirming this young lady's story that she is your daughter." She explained giving Charlotte a somewhat dirty look.

"Oh, well she is."

"In that case I'll see you tomorrow Carson, Mr. Stokes." Carson waved as she turned and walked away.

"What the hell?" Charlotte started when she was out of earshot. "What did she think that I was going to kidnap him or something?"

"You have to understand, it's her job to protect those children and she doesn't know you so she had to confirm." Nick tried to explain to her.

"Oh whatever. If I was dressed like one of those Britney Spears, Kelly Clarkson wannabes; Ok maybe not Britney, but you know what I mean. She wouldn't have said a word."

"That's probably true but you do look like a delinquent. If you just-"

"Don't even start that with me again." Charlotte cut him off.

"I'm just saying your such a pretty girl. If you just dressed a little nicer you wouldn't get into trouble like this all the time."

"What wrong with what I'm wearing?" Charlotte looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a dark pair of jeans that were torn at the knees, a hed (PE) band T-shirt that she had cut the sleeves off of and she had a hoody with a skull bedazzled on the breast. It was gaudy but she still loved it. Most Importantly, of course she had the pre-requisite pair of black Converse All-Stars on. She had obviously since removed the hoody because it was Nevada and it was hot as hell. "I think I look cute."

"You look like you're up to no good."

"Whatever."

At that moment the conversation was over because they pulled into the driveway and Charlotte hopped out of the car.

* * *

"You, homework." Nick ordered his son after the little boy had settled in a little and watched some television

"Homework?" Charlotte questioned. "Do five year olds get homework?"

"Yes they do," Nick answered her. "Go." He told Carson again since he hadn't moved.

Carson got up and went into the kitchen and to the table to start his homework. Nick turned to T.V. off but stayed on the couch with his daughter.

"By the way, can you get a ride to work?" Charlotte asked her father. "I wanna go see my friends."

"What about your brother." Nick asked her.

"What if I get someone to watch him? I mean the kid had friends right?"

"Alright if you get me a ride and find somewhere for your brother to stay, you can take my car."

"Sounds like a deal." Charlotte said getting up off the couch and heading towards the phone on the end table. She picked up the family address book with all the names, phone numbers and addresses of all the people they know. She found the number to Carson's best friend Jeremy's home and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The woman on the other end of the phone answered.

"Hi, is this Jeremy's mother?" Charlotte asked her.

"Yes it is."

"I'm Charlotte, Carson's sister."

"Ah the infamous Charlie. He talks about you all the time." The woman told her.

"He does, does he?"

"Oh yes. It's always Charles said this or Charlie did that." The lady laughed. "Anyway, what can I do for you dear?"

"Well I just got back into town and I really want to go surprise my friends because they don't know I'm here but my dad has to work-" Charlotte started to explain.

"Say no more." Charlotte was cut off "Carson is always welcome here. He and Jeremy can have a sleepover."

"Awesome, so I'll just drop him off when I head out if that's alright."

"That sounds fine dear."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Allen, bye"

"Not a problem at all dear." She told Charlotte "and call me Stacey, bye"

_Alright one down._She dialed the next number. This one she didn't need to look up. She'd dialed it many times before.

"Yeah, Nick." The voice on the other line answered.

"Uncle Warrick?" Charlotte said in her sweetest voice.

"Oh boy this is trouble."

"Why whatever do you mean?" She asked innocently knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"You haven't called me Uncle Warrick since you were eight, which leads me too believe you want something." Warrick told her. "Am I right?"

Charlotte sighed. "Alright no BS can you pick up my dad for work?" She asked him bluntly.

"Why? What's wrong with his car?"

"Nothing, I wanna take it."

Warrick sighed this time. "Fine."

"Sweet!" Charlotte exclaimed "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Goodbye Charles."

"Peace out homie." Charlotte hung up the phone and went to find her father. "Alright here's how this is going to work." She told her father when she found him in the kitchen helping her brother with his homework. He looked up at her.

"I'm going to take him over to Jeremy's for sleepover and Warrick is picking you up for work.

"Alright, fine jus remember to come get me when my shift is over."

"Yes sir." Charlotte Saluted Nick army style and walked away to raid the fridge.

* * *

Next chapter: Charlotte visits her crew, reunites with all the CSI's and I start to explain the circumstances behind Charlotte moving back home.

Reviews are good for your souls.


	2. A Shave And A Haircut, Two Bits

Thanks for the reviews guys

Thanks for the reviews guys. Your awesomeness knows no bounds!

* * *

I know I said I was going to explain things but it kind of went another way. I did a little though. I promise next chapter though.

Charlotte took over helping her brother with his homework so nick could make dinner. They were doing math. "Okay how much is 4+5?"

"Um…" He trailed off.

Charlotte got up and ran up to her room. When she came back she had a bag of Skittles in her hand. "Lets do it this way," She dumped some of the Skittles out on the table. "You have five red ones and I have four green ones," She separated them into piles. "Now if I give you mine, how man do you have?"

"Nine?" Carson asked not taking his eyes off of the candy that lay before him. "Can I have these?"

"No," Nick called out from behind the counter.

Charlotte leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I'll give them to you when I drop you off at Jeremy's but don't tell daddy."

* * *

By the time his homework was finished and dinner was eaten, it was getting dark outside. Carson was helping nick wash the dishes while Charlotte went upstairs to pack an overnight bag for her brother and get changed.

Charlotte walked back into to kitchen wearing a black overall mini-dress. It was synched at the waist so she didn't dumpy. It had ruffles on the hem and shoulder straps. Nick turned away from the dishes and gave her a disapproving look.

"Change now." He said looking at the length, or lack thereof, of her dress.

"Would you relax?" Charlotte waved him off.

"No I won't relax. That thing is too short."

"I know that," it was obscenely short. "I'm wearing a pair of pants with it." She rolled her eyes. "I'm just getting my purse."

She dug around in her luggage and pulled out a black clutch with a boombox on it. She stuffed her ID and money in the change purse, which had an image cassette on it. It was a small space so she could only carry her lip-gloss cell phone and keys. She parted her auburn hair on a diagonal so it would fall in her face a little. Deciding that she looked good enough after looking in the mirror, she headed down the stairs and found her brother sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"You ready?"

"Yup." He answered hopping down off the couch.

* * *

They pulled up to a cream colored house a few minutes later. Charlotte cut the engine and helped her brother out of the car. She rang the doorbell and waited.

"You must be Charlie," she was greeted by a woman with shoulder length blonde hair. "Hello Carson," she patted the little dark haired boy, who was clutched onto his sister's hand, on the head. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Thank you so much for taking him," Charlotte thanked her again.

"Not a problem my dear," Stacy Allen smiled at her yet again. _This woman is way too happy._ Charlotte thought. "Carson why do you go play with Jeremy?" Carson let go of his sister's hand and wrapped his arms around her leg.

"What's the matter?" Charlotte asked him prying his arms off so she could crouch down to his level.

"I don't want you o go," he looked at her with the most heartbreaking expression.

"Listen, I'm going to pick you up from school tomorrow and we'll go to the park or something and play 'till you can't keep your eyes open," Charlotte reassured Carson.

"You promise?"

"Pinky swear," she held out her pinky finger and they shook pinkies on it. To the two of them a pinky swear was like a legally binding contract and breaking it would mean your doom. Charlotte kissed him on the top of the head and left him at the doorway.

* * *

A short time later Charlotte was parallel parked outside of External Expressions Tattoo & Piercing. "Sorry we're closed," she was greeted by a man in his 20's with shaggy black hair. He didn't even bother to turn around and look at her.

"You don't even have time for little old me?" she placed her hands on her hips. "Fine, I'll go find some new friends."

He recognized that voice, "Wonder Bread?" He turned around to confirm his suspicion.

"Trigger I've told you to stop calling me that," in the two years that they had known each other, Charlotte had never learned his actual name. Apparently he hated it and refused to use it. He called her Wonder Bread because despite her appearance, she was one of the sweetest, most wholesome, family oriented people he had met. Just like Wonder Bread.

He kissed her on the hand and called over his shoulder, "Look who showed up," he was talking to the woman, also in her 20s, with two-toned hair. Most of it was blonde, but the back portion had been dyed black. She had just come out of the back room with a broom, which she dropped upon seeing her best friend.

"Hi Paige," They squealed like little girls.

Charlotte ran over and hugged her. They had also only known each other for two years but you always know a good friend when you see them. "Your need a haircut," Paige noted once they had calmed down a little.

"I know. Can you cut it for me please?" She drew the 'please' out. Before she decided to be a tattoo artist, Paige was in cosmetology school. She was the only person Charlotte trusted to cut her hair. "Where's my stupid boyfriend?" Paige pointed to the back room she had just come out of.

Charlotte found Adam at the sink washing his hands. She walked up behind him. "Hey freak show,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why do people keep saying that to me?"

"I mean, hey baby," He stopped what he was doing and kissed her.

Charlotte met Paige, Trigger and Adam when she had come into the shop with her stepmother to get her first tattoo on her 18th birthday. She had gotten a red robbing on her left hip courtesy of Adam. She and Adam had flirted the whole time he was working on her. She was surprised when he called her a week later to ask her out. He had gotten her number off of her consent form. From then on they were together, and they were happy together.

"Hi," Charlotte smiled at him.

"So seriously, what are you doing here?" Adam asked her again.

"I transferred to UNLV. I start next semester."

"Why?" He went back to cleaning up. "You love your school."

"I love my dad more," Charlotte sighed. "He needs me, as much as he refuses to admit it."

"How is everything at home anyway?" He peeked at her over his shoulder.

"My dad tries to act like everything is the same but his wife died and I know he'll never admit it but he's having trouble," she slouched against the wall. "We have a freezer full of Hot Pockets and TV dinners."

"What about your brother?"

"He seems to be doing better. He's gotten really clingy but you know, that's to be expected."

"Bitch, come here so I can cut your hair!" Paige yelled from the front of the shop. Charlotte walked back out to the front to find Paige with a pair of scissors and a comb.

"I didn't mean for you to do it right this second."

"Yeah well, I'm already set up for it so sit your ass down," She gestured to the chair, signaling her to sit down.

"Whatever."

When Paige was finished cutting, Charlotte's hair was cut down to the nape of her neck in the back and about two inches blow her jaw line in the front.

"Should you really have cut my hair in here?" Charlotte asked as she was checking herself out in the mirror. "What if the boss man came in?"

"He doesn't come in here unless he's collecting money or there's something wrong Wonder Bread."

"Trigger, I'm going to pretend you didn't call me that," she was still checking herself out.

"You can stop being so vain you know you look beautiful," Adam had come up behind her and put an arm around her waist. She could see Paige and Trigger rolling their eyes in the mirror reflection.

"You don't get a say. You have to say I'm beautiful or you know I'll cause you grievous bodily harm."

"When are we going to finish this?" Adam asked taking her arm. He was referring to the tattoo on her arm of lotus flowers and a coy fish all in outline. "I need to color it."

"I'm well aware that you need to color it. Are you aware that I'm broke?"

"I wasn't going to charge you for it. That's one of the perks of having a boyfriend that's a tattoo artist. Idiot." He kissed her on the cheek. "Come back tomorrow and I'll work on it."

Charlotte helped them clean the shop. When they were done they all decided they were hungry. They made a run to Taco Bell and then back to Trigger and Adam's apartment. They played Xbox for a while and before they new it day was breaking and Charlotte had to go pick her father up from work.

* * *

Walking into the crime lab she was tired from being up all night but she was excited to see everyone. She knocked on the door to Grissom's office. "Come in."

"Hi," She sat down I one of the chairs at his desk.

"Hello Charlotte," Grissom was the only one that called her by her full name. Everyone at the lab called her Charles, her brother called her Charlie and her father usually called her sweetheart or some other term of endearment. "Your father said you were coming back. How are you?" He had put his pen down and focused his attention on her.

"A little tired but otherwise awesome," she leaned back in the chair. She noticed the stuffed caterpillar she had given him when she was seven on is desk, "You still have that thing?"

When Charlotte was seven, her mother left. That was the day she gave Grissom the caterpillar. She waited for her other at the bus stop but she never came. At seven she wasn't supposed to cross the street on her own but she figured as long as she looked both ways and was very careful, it was better than standing at the bus stop all by herself. Upon returning home se called her father at work and he came to pick her up.

She was left in Grissom's office with a colouring book and her favourite stuffed animal. She was always afraid of him so when he came into his office to do some paper work she sat quietly and coloured instead of rambling on and on like she usually did.

Eventually she had to pee, which meant she had to say something. Eventually they got to talking. Grissom started showing her his bugs and specimens. The only thing she really liked were his butterflies so he let her have one and in return she gave him her caterpillar.

"Where's my dad?"

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"I'm going to go see if I can track him down," Charlotte stood up, said goodbye and walked away.

Charlotte found her father in the layout room looking at some crime scene pictures. He was going to be working for a little while longer so she was told to go find Greg. He had something for her.

Greg in large part was responsible for the way Charlotte had turned out. When she was younger she had a little crush on him. She looked up to him and took after him. Greg was one of her best friends. Now that she had gotten over her crush she thought of him as her really cool older brother. They always shared new music that they discovered. Since Charlotte had gone to college they couldn't really do that anymore so whenever Charlotte would visit they would trade a CD with all the cool music they had found since the last time they saw each other.

"Greg!" he was in the locker room. He closed his locker and hugged her "Do you have something for me?"

"Maybe. Do you have something for me?" They both reached into their bag and handed the other a CD. "I think you'll be quite satisfied."


	3. Ow

The next day while Nick slept and Carson was at school, Charlotte went to get her tattoo colored

The next day while Nick slept and Carson was at school, Charlotte went to get her tattoo colored. Sitting in that chair she was nervous. She knew what was coming and she knew it would hurt so understandably she was a little nervous, even though she had been in this same position many times before.

"Ready?" Adam asked after he had finished setting up all his inks and needles.

"No," Charlotte whimpered.

Adam leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, "You'll be fine."

"Does everyone get that kind of service?" Paige's client, sitting at the station next to them asked.

"I bet you'd like that"

* * *

Charlotte was late. Adam took longer than anticipated. She wasn't just a little late, she was almost an hour late. She had fallen asleep while he was working on her. By the time she woke up she was super late. The tires screeched as she slammed on the breaks pulling into the parking lot of the elementary school. Walking into the classroom Charlotte found Carson all packed up and waiting for her. His teacher didn't look too happy.

"I'm so sorry," Charlotte started apologizing to his teacher. "I had an appointment. It went longer than I had anticipated. It won't happen again."

"It had better not."

"Excuse me?" Charlotte wasn't sure she had heard her right.

"I know how people like you are," Ms. Stewart started. "If you were more responsible you would have been here on time."

"Listen lady," Charlotte hated when people judged her solely based on her appearance. "I just told you I had an appointment that ran longer than I thought it would and before I realized what time it was I was already late."

"Just tell your father that I would appreciate it if you didn't come to pick up your brother anymore."

"Why don't you call him and tell him yourself since I'm obviously so irresponsible," Charlotte was getting pissed. "My father works nights to provide for his family and he needs to sleep. If you want to take the little sleep he gets during the day away from him, be my guest but I'm not going to do your dirty work. Lets go." With that Charlotte took Carson's hand and left the classroom.

* * *

"What happened to your arm?" Carson asked after he was buckled into his seat.

"Nothing I just had some work done." Charlotte was sitting in the driver's seat calming herself down. "I promised I would hang out with you today so what do you want to do?"

"Um, Can we go to the park?"

"Wherever you want."

* * *

A few hours later Charlotte and Carson arrived home to find Nick sitting on the couch watching television. "Where were you two?" Nick asked looking up from Sports Center.

"We went to the park and Charlie said that after dinner she's gonna take me for ice cream."

"You have to finish your homework too and Daddy has to say its okay," Charlotte patted him on the head signaling him to do what all five year olds do best.

Carson's eyes grew wide and his lips formed a pout. "Please Daddy?" The boy begged.

"If you finish your homework before it gets too late than I guess I don't have a problem with it," no one could say no to that kid. "Just make sure your back before bed time," The last part was directed at Charlotte. "Go wash up for dinner."

"I need to talk to you," Charlotte announced following her father into the kitchen.

"Oh God, your not pregnant are you?"

"Why is that always the first thing you say?"

"Are you?" Nick questioned.

"No!" Charlotte hopped up on the counter next to where her father was standing. "Its about Carson's teacher."

"What's going on?" Nick gave her a questioning look.

"All I have to say is if she keeps giving me attitude I'm going to have to deck her." Nick laughed. "Its not funny. She said she doesn't want me coming to pick Carson up anymore."

"I'll have a word with her and see what's going on," Nick's face grew into a confused expression as he scooped some more mac and cheese into bowl.

"Alright this is ridiculous," Charlotte said as Nick handed her the bowl. "Can I get some real food?"

"You love mac and cheese," Nick hadn't lost the confused look on his face yet.

"Yeah, when I was like eight," She was giving the bowl a kind of disgusted look. "I can't take it anymore! I can't take the Hot Pockets and the TV dinners. I can't take getting every meal out of a microwave! Dude can I get a vegetable?" Nick burst out laughing. "Daddy it's not funny. Do we have any broccoli?" Nick shook his head. "How about a carrot?" He shook his head again.

"Tomorrow when I get back from work we can go to the Grocery store and you can get all the vegetables you want." Nick managed after he had calmed a little.

* * *

"What did you to do your arm?" Nick asked pointing at the bandage.

"I got my tattoo finished," Charlotte took another bite of mac and cheese and shook her head at the bowl.

"Cool! Can I see?" Carson thought his sister's tattoos were cool so he was always excited when she got a new one.

"Charlotte," Nick on the other hand wasn't happy about her tattoos and it didn't help that his wife encouraged it.

"What?" Charlotte asked looking innocent.

"Don't give me that look. You promised no more tattoos." Her father met her with a disapproving look.

"Don't give me that look," Charlotte countered. "If you want to get technical about it I didn't get a new tattoo. I merely got one I already had finished. Its completely different."

* * *

An hour later Charlotte and Carson were sitting in Baskin Robbins, Carson with a cone and Charlotte with a cup. Charlotte's cell phone went off. Oh shit, she cursed herself inwardly when she looked at the caller ID

"Hello," Charlotte answered.

"Young lady," It was her grandmother. "Weren't you supposed to call?"

"Sorry Grandma. I was so busy I forgot." She knew there was something she was forgetting to do. "Look I can't talk right now. I'm out for ice crème with Carson. Can I call you when I put him to bed?" She knew her grandmother wanted to know how her father and brother were doing. She didn't like the idea of Charlotte transferring because of her father because she knew her father wouldn't want that but Charlotte insisted, so she demanded she be kept in the loop.

"Your with your brother?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Can I speak to my youngest grandchild please?" Charlotte was the oldest and Carson was the youngest and being the youngest he was fawned on the most.

"Say hi to grandma and be careful with your ice crème. I don't mind if you get it all over yourself but please don't get it on my phone," Charlotte warned as she handed the ice crème covered child the phone.

* * *

A while later Carson was in bed fast asleep and Charlotte was in her room. She pulled out her phone and dialed her grandparent's number.

"Hello," her grandmother answered.

"Hey grandma," Charlotte didn't like talking behind her father's back but it was his mother after all. "What do you want to know?"

"How's your father doing?" It was a simple question but the answer was not going to be as simple.

"Do you remember that look in his eye when my mom left?" Charlotte asked.

"You mean that dead heartbroken look?"

"Yeah," Charlotte sighed. "He's got that look again. He tries to act happy, like nothing is wrong but he has that sad look in his eye. You can hear the depression in his voice."

"My poor baby," Nick's mother sighed. "How's Carson doing?"

"He seems a lot better but he's gotten extremely attached to me. I don't mind it though. I'm just happy that he thinks of me as someone that he can depend on to be there when he needs me."

"As long as you're there taking good care of my boys I can rest easy."

"I'm trying grandma but Daddy's just so sad. I wish he would talk to me so he can get some of this off his shoulders," Charlotte was worried about him. He father was meant the world to her and she would do anything for him just like he would do anything for her.

"He just doesn't want to burden you honey," Her grandmother reassured her.

"I know that but I'm not a little kid anymore."

"How are you dealing with everything sweetheart?" She knew her granddaughter was trying to be strong for everyone but she also knew how close she was to her stepmother.

"I miss her a lot." Her eyes drifted to her left shoulder, to the tattoo of the Q with "Suzy" written inside of it. It was one of the first things she had done after she was told she had died in the car crash.

FLASHBACK

Charlotte's eyes were bloodshot and full of tears. She probably shouldn't have been driving but she had to do this. She walked into External Expressions in search of her boyfriend.

"Wonderbread?" Trigger walked over to her sobbing form when she walking in. "What's wrong?"

"I need Adam," her words were barely recognizable through her sobs. Paige, who was working on one of her clients looked up at her distraught friend then gave Trigger a concerned look before calling for Adam in the back room.

"Yeah?" Adam asked poking his head around the corner and seeing his girlfriend in a fit of tears. "Baby what's going on?" He rushed over to her and knelt down in front of her in the seat Trigger had put her in.

"Suzy's dead," Charlotte managed to choke out before erupting in another fit of sobs.

"Holy shit," they all knew Suzy, almost every time Charlotte was in the shop Suzy was right there with her. "What happened?"

"She was driving home from work and some drunken asshole ran a red light and slammed right into her," Adam was holding one of her hands and rubbing one of her arms which calmed he slightly. "I need you to put this on my shoulder," Charlotte reached into her bag and pulled out the sketch.

The rest of that day she didn't leave the shop and was rarely away from Adams side.


	4. Alcohol & Vomit

"Last day of school little dude. You excited?" Charlotte asked yawning as she ruffled Carson's hair that morning. She had to get up to take him to school and honestly she didn't even know how her eyes were open. She had been out the entire night with her friends. Since she was the only one underage, and therefore couldn't drink, she was in charge of the driving and the taking care of drunken people.

"No," Carson answered through his mouthful of Fruit Loops.

"No?" Totally not the answer she was expecting. "Why?"

"I like going to school," he answered his mouth still full of colourful cereal bits.

"Oh, that's right your still in kindergarten. How could you not like school? Don't worry you'll learn to hate it soon enough."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Ready?" Charlotte asked picking the cars keys off of the counter where she had placed them a few hours earlier.

Clad in her black and silver star pajama pants, matching black tank top with a single large star on the front and compulsory black Chucks Charlotte walked out of the house and locked the door. Then she heard Shame, Shame by From First To Last and turned to see Greg had pulled into the driveway with her father in the passenger seat. Charlotte waved and walked over to them.

"You like?" She asked leaning into the driver's side window. She was referring to the CD she had made Greg.

"I like," Greg nodded.

"For the record," Nick started, "I hate," he finished exiting the vehicle and picking up his son, who by this time had also made his way over to the car on the passenger side.

"So when are you going to hang out with me? Or have you decided you're too good now?" Charlotte asked still halfway in Greg's window.

"How about tonight?" Considering he had the night off and really had no plans, he saw no reason why they shouldn't hang out together. Plus the fact that Charlotte looked up to him gave him an ego boost, not that he really needed it, and made him not mind doing stuff with her.

"Seeing as my friends are all hung over and probably won't see the light of day for quite some time, tonight works for me."

"Pizza and 360?" Greg asked suggesting their usual activity.

"Sure."

"I'll come get you later then," he let out a yawn. "I need to sleep now. I'll see you later." They said their goodbyes and Greg pulled out.

That was when Nick caught sight of the fact that Charlotte was in pajamas. "Uh Charlotte, why aren't you dressed?"

"I just got home like two hours ago," She explained. "I'm tired and I'm only really going to drop him off before I go to sleep. It's not like I'm getting out of the car or anything."

Nick just shook his head, put his son down and started walking towards the front door. "Get going before he's late."

"Yes Sir!" Charlotte saluted him, which cause him to shake his head again.

* * *

After dropping her brother off without incident Charlotte returned home to find her father sitting on the couch with what looked like a scowl on his face.

"What's up your butt?" She asked taking her shoes off.

"Sit," Nick ordered as he stood up.

Charlotte made her way to the couch and sat down where her father had been, all the whole trying to remember if she had done anything wrong and forgotten about it.

"I just went out to my car."

"And?..." Charlotte was confused but she knew better than to offer any information before she knew what he was getting at.

"And why does it smell like alcohol and vomit?" Nick asked her. "Were you drinking and driving last night?"

"Are you seriously asking me this?" She thought he knew her better than this, especially after what happened to Suzy.

"What do you expect me to think?"

"I expect you to think that I know better than that. I expect you to trust me. I expect you to know that I would never even consider drinking and driving after what happened…" She trailed off saying the last part under her breath but Nick heard her.

"I have to ask. I don't want you to get arrested or-"

"Or killed?" Charlotte cut him off. "She wasn't only your wife you know. She was my stepmother, my best friend. I looked up to her and now she's gone because some douche bag decided to get behind the wheel after he had been drinking."

"Charlotte." Nick tried to stop her, to calm he down, but it just wasn't going to work this time.

"Do you _really_ think that I would be stupid enough to do that and take someone away from their family like that asshole did to us?" Charlotte's voice was beginning to get louder. "For _your_ information I was the designated driver. That's why the car smells like that. Because I had people who had been drinking and who happened to throw up before getting in the car." Charlotte stood up and to leave the room. "The next time you want to accuse me of something, maybe you should think about the kind of person you know I am. I'll deodorize the car when I wake up," she added before walking up the stars to her room.

* * *

It was about 2:00PM before Charlotte emerged from her room. She went down to the kitchen to get a Red Bull and found her father sitting in the kitchen in thought. She turned to leave ignoring him after retrieving her drink.

"Your right. I should know you better." Nick said quietly stopping Charlotte in her tracks. She went to the table and sat in the seat next to him.

"I'm sorry I got angry," she said not looking at him.

"It's just that your mother left us and then Suzan died. If I lost you too, I don't know what I would do with myself. I don't know what your brother would do," he sighed taking her hand. "Look at you. You've grown into a responsible adult and you did it all yourself while I was too busy being miserable."

"Daddy," Charlotte could feel the tears start to fill her eyes. She had raised herself but its not like he was never there for her. He tried to be, she knew that and she appreciated that. She also knew that he went from being part of a family that loved each other to being a single father with a daughter that couldn't understand why her mother didn't love her anymore.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you as much as I should have been. You shouldn't have had to take care of yourself the way you did."

"You don't get it. I'm only this responsible adult because I had to take care of myself and I know that, when the time comes of course, that I can survive on my own. I also know that if push comes to shove that I have you to be there to me." Charlotte explained to him. "Despite what you might think, you are not a bad parent. You are my hero. You will always be my hero. I love you dad."

* * *

"I just got something you might be interested in." Greg told Charlotte as he turned the key to his apartment door.

"What might that be?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Your might want to go check the living room."

"Holy sweet freakin Jesus," Charlotte's eyes went wide at the sight in front of her. "You got Rock Band…I call drums!"

Greg ordered the pizza while Charlotte created their band "The Filthy Harlots"

"Nice band name but you do realize I'm a guy right?" Greg asked after picking up the guitar.

"Oh your character is a girl so that's fine." Charlotte told him as she chose the first song for their world tour, Epic by Faith No More.

A few hours later they were both all Rock Banded out and were sitting on the couch not really watching some random TV show.

"So I had an interesting conversation with my father this afternoon,"

"You don't say," he knew this was coming. Let's hang out always meant. I need to talk to someone or I need some time to just be a kid. And she always could with Greg.

"I think he thinks he ruined my childhood because I had to grow up and be self sufficient."

"Really?"

"I had plenty of fun and there's still a lot of kid left in me," she started. "I told him that me having to be self sufficient made e a responsible adult."

"You know he's just having a hard time," Greg reasoned.

"Yeah I know. That's why I came back. To make sure everything's ok."

"You should be out with your friends. Your 20 years old. Your should be out partying and causing trouble."

"I don't cause trouble," Charlotte said to him. "And don't you think I know that? But they need me. They need someone to take care of them. Dad tries to act like everything's fine but I see him when he thinks no ones around. He's a zombie."

* * *

"You ok man? You've been quiet all day," Warrick asked Nick on the way back from a crime scene.

"I think I ruined my kid," Nick sighed looking out the window.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she never got to have a childhood and now she's 20, in college and when she's supposed to be having the most fun of her life, She's cooking and she's cleaning and she's taking care of us," Nick felt genuinely guilty for the way his daughter's life had been and how it was now.

"Look, if there's one thing I know about that girl, its that she loves you, a lot, and she would do anything for you," Warrick reassured him. "That kid has been running around the lab since she was six so I know what I'm talking about. If she didn't want to do what she's doing she would have let you know by now or she would have just stopped. Another thing, judging from the amount of times Greg and I have had to take you home since she's been back, she's having plenty of fun."

* * *

Charlotte was aimlessly flipping through the channels when Nick came and sat next to her kissing the side of her head.

"What wrong with you?" Charlotte asked giving her father a strange look.

"What? I can't spend time with you?" Nick asked putting his arm around her. Charlotte snuggled into his side and continued to aimlessly flip through the channels. "Where's your brother?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. He's around here somewhere."

Nick looked at her like she was crazy but she didn't see. Se was too busy looking for something to watch, "You have to keep an eye on him. He's five."

"Do you not understand that that kid is like a trained monkey? He knows what he's what he's supposed to do and what he's not supposed to do."

That's when it happened. There was a loud scream that came from the direction of Carson's room. Nick and Charlotte immediately shot up from the couch and went running towards the sound and found him lying on the floor clutching his head.


	5. Be A Parent

I hope everyone has had a happy holiday season! My gift to you is another chapter. Love it or hate it your gonna take it.

* * *

Carson was balling his eyes out. You could see the small amount of blood trickle through the cracks in his fingers. Without a thought Nick and Charlotte were on the floor next to him.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked him as Nick pried his fingers away to look at his head.

"I was playing and I fell," there was more but that was all Charlotte was able to discern through his balling.

"He needs stitches," Nick said picking him up off the floor and heading to the car.

* * *

Nick, Charlotte and Warrick were sitting in the waiting room while Carson was being stitched up. They had run into Warrick at the hospital while he was visiting his wife.

"Holy crap this is taking forever," Charlotte sighed as she sunk lower into the hard waiting room seat trying to get comfortable.

"We wouldn't be here right now if you had just watched your brother," Nick responded in a tone that let Charlotte know he was not at all happy.

"Come on man, take it easy on her. Its not her fault." Warrick cut in. "He's a kid. Kids get hurt." Charlotte couldn't believe what she had just heard and sat straight up in her seat.

"Warrick don't. I can handle this." She said turning to her father who was on the other side of her. "I should have been watching him?"

"Yes, you should have." Nick answered her. "How could you be this irresponsible?"

At that point something inside her snapped, "Are you kidding me right now? I should have been watching him? HE IS NOT MY CHILD!" She didn't care that they were in a public place.

"Who do you think your yelling at?" Nick asked in a warning tone.

"YOU! I'M YELLING AT YOU! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU!"

"Charlotte calm down. Your causing scene," Warrick told her, seeing that people were staring at them.

"Whatever, I'm out," Charlotte said and got up to leave. "Just so you can prepare yourself, I'm not raising your kid anymore. So its time for you to be a parent and at least raise one of your kids."

"You stop right there," Nick ordered harshly.

"Go fuck yourself."

* * *

Charlotte all but ran out of the hospital. She was tired, stressed out and angry. She paced back and forth for a few minutes trying to calm herself down a little.

"I need you to come get me right now," Charlotte said into her phone.

"What? No hello? Not even a please?"

"Trigger I am not in the mood for you right now," she snapped at him.

"Whoa whoa, easy killer. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Desert Palm," she saw Warrick approaching in peripheral vision. "Just hurry up," Charlotte ordered before hanging up and turning to face him. She thought she heard Trigger panicking, asking if she was alright but she really didn't care at that particular moment in time.

"Don't you think you went a little far there?"

"After everything I do for him, this is the thanks I get. So no I don't think I went a little far," Charlotte started. "I'm tired of him moping around and expecting me to raise his kid. Warrick don't get me wrong, I love the kid, but he's not mine and for him to actually have the audacity to blame me for this is what went a little far."

"Fair enough but what's going to happen when you go home?" Warrick asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you told him to go fuck himself. You know as well as I do he's not going to let that go."

"I'm aware of that," she said blankly. "I didn't mean to say that. It just came out."

"I know. We all say things we don't-" Warrick stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the candy green '69 El Camino pulling up.

"There's my ride," Charlotte said turning to see what he was looking at.

"If you need to talk or you happen to need somewhere to live for a while, you know how to get me," Warrick told her knowing this was going to be an epic battle. Charlotte nodded in response before getting into the passenger seat.

* * *

"You okay?" Trigger asked as he began to drive away. "Your not dying or anything right?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Charlotte asked confused.

"Why am I picking you up at the hospital? What's Going on Wonder?" She hated when he called her Wonder Bread but he knew she could tolerate him calling her Wonder, so he shortened her nickname so she would stop physically assaulting him.

"I'm fine, physically, and would if I was dying would I be leaving the hospital stupid?" That was how their relationship worked, he was nothing but sweet and caring, although sarcastic, and she was mean to him. Deep down everyone knew there was nothing but love there. She really didn't have a choice but to love the guy, he was her boyfriend's best friend.

"So what happened then?"

"My brother had an accident and-"

"Is he okay?" Trigger cut her off.

"If you'd let me speak I'd tell you," Charlotte said pinching his arm.

"Ow! You said you'd stop hurting me," She did promise not to physically hurt him anymore.

"Sorry," She leaned over and kissed the now red mark on his arm. "Better?"

"Yes. So what happened to your brother?"

"He fell and hit his head and needed stitches,"

"Is he okay?"

"I honestly don't know," Charlotte answered. "I got into a fight with my dad and had to take off before I could find out if the kid was okay."

"It must have been a pretty awful fight because I know you wouldn't just leave your brother especially in the hospital,"

"I told him to go fuck himself," Charlotte said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"No you didn't," they all knew Charlotte's father was southern and being southern there was no tolerance for disrespecting ones parents.

"Yeah I really did," she couldn't believe it herself.

"So I'm not taking you home am I?"

"Are you crazy? I can't go there," Charlotte knew her father wasn't going to let this one go for a while.

* * *

It was around 11:30 when Charlotte's phone woke her. She pushed Adam's arm off of her and reached for it. Checking the caller ID, it said home.

"Hello?" She answered cautiously.

"Come home now," Nick ordered her.

"Excuse me?"

"I have to go to work and you need to watch your brother," he still had the same tone he had the last time they talked.

Charlotte had a habit of folding when she and her father fought. _Not this time_. She thought to herself. _Stand your ground._ "Do I look like a babysitter to you?"

"Young lady I am not asking. Get home right now."

"Don't you dare order me around like that. I'm not a child and since you think I'm so irresponsible you can find someone else to watch him. Like I said at the hospital I'm not raising your kid anymore. You can find out for yourself how hard it is t raise a child since you've obviously never done it," before Nick could respond Charlotte hung up on him and let out an angry grunt.

* * *

An hour later Charlotte's phone rang again. The caller ID said Catherine. Charlotte moaned.

"Baby just turn it off," Adam said groggily.

"I will but I have o get this. Go back to sleep. Hello?"

"What is going on with you and your father?" Catherine asked her getting straight to the point.

"I'm sure he's already told you how bad of a person I am so why bother asking?"

"Actually he's been walking around the lab mumbling to himself with an angry look on his face," Catherine explained. "He hasn't said a word to me since he dropped Carson off for Lindsay to watch."

"He's at your place?"

"Yeah your dad called and asked if Lindsay could watch him for the night."

"Thanks Cath, Bye," Charlotte went to hang up when she heard Catherine say wait. "Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"Ask Warrick. He was there. I have to go."

* * *

Since she had found out where Carson was, Charlotte needed to go make sure he was okay. This problem had nothing to do with him and though she had to stand up to her father she still had to take care of him. It was her nature.

Charlotte dragged Adam out of bed to come with her and Paige and Trigger came along because they were bored. Charlotte knocked on the door and waited. When it opened Lindsay was standing there with Carson who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Charlotte had called her to make sure she wasn't asleep and asked her to get her brother up so she could see him.

"Thanks," Charlotte said when she answered.

"No problem. I was still up," Lindsay said as she turned to walk away.

Charlotte picked Carson up and took him over to Trigger's El Camino where she sat on the tailgate with Carson in her lap. "How's the head?"

"Sore," he said in a still groggy voice.

"Aw," she planted few kisses on top of his bandage.

"Are you mad at daddy?" Carson asked out of the blue.

"Don't you worry about that. Daddy and I are having a little disagreement but everything is going to be just fine," _as soon as he realizes how much I do for him._

* * *

"Well if you knock her up you know she'll make a good mother," Trigger said from the front of the car where the three of them were watching Charlotte with her brother.

"Don't say shit like that. It's not funny," Adam said punching Trigger in the chest.

* * *

"Who are they?" Carson asked looking at the three people standing at the other end of the car.

"Those are my friends," Charlotte told him. "Do you want to say hi?"

"Okay,"

"Alright but then you have to go back in to bed," The both got off the tailgate and walked over hand in hand. When they go to them Trigger was rubbing his chest but Charlotte didn't pay it any mind. "Guys this is my brother," she said o them. "Carson this is Paige, Trigger and Adam." The three of them crouched down to his level so they could say hi.

"How come your name is Trigger?" Carson asked. "Do your mommy and daddy like guns?"

"It's not my real name," he explained.

"Well what's your real name?"

"Yeah Trig, what's your real name?" Charlotte cut in from behind her brother. Only Adam knew the answer to that question and after all the harassing Charlotte had done it was obvious that he wasn't telling.

A few minutes later everyone slapped Carson five and was saying goodnight to him. Charlotte walked him back to the door, gave him a hug and kiss and sent him back to bed.

* * *

They all got back in the car. Paige and Trigger sat in front while Charlotte and Adam rode in the bed. They kept the back window open so they could still talk to each other.

"What are you going to do about this thing with your dad?" Paige asked.

"I have no idea," Charlotte started. "I can tell you one thing though; this goddamn epic battle has just begun."


End file.
